Love thy Enemy
by pandarawr11
Summary: Betrayed by almost everyone Harry Potter is done being used and who will help him? None other than Draco Malfoy and who knows if lust and love spark between them. A.P.W.B.D & Golden Trio Bashing Lemon**** I do not own any rights to Harry Potter and/or any character names and characteristics.***
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Ronald, HE might wake up" "so what if he does i'll just obliviate him" "NO Ronald!

you heard what Professor Dumbledore said what would happen if you did that again"

"who cares about that it's not like HE matters anyways" "I don't like HIM anymore than you

do but if someone catches on they might return ALL his memories" "oh.." "oh! exactly now

come on let's go get breakfast" "alright, you think they still have pudding?" Staying as quiet

as possible while going what my frien..NO what those traitors were whispering about through

my head I couldn't believe what they were saying. They had obliviated me multiple times and

obviously the old goat had known and approved! Bloody Hell! Quickly I raced to get dressed

and put my invisibility cloak on to see what was...wait, The Cloak! HE bloody gave it to me!

how could I have been so stupid. He probably had a bunch of spells on here merlin just

knows what. I tried to remember what spells Luna had taught me a couple nights ago

"cognitio..that bastard..emundabit" Tracking, loyalty, and lower cognitive function!? No

wonder I was like a puppet to him. This ends today, no more little pawn the real Harry Potter

is back and he wants payback.

**(Don't kill me! I know it's a Super Short Intro but it's my first

and i'm planning to write a new chapter each week).


	2. Chapter 2

Running down the hallways I finally catch up to the traitors but they weren't alone.

That smirk on Malfoy's face was slowly turning traitor #2 into a very ugly puce.

"Shut up Malfoy you know nothing!" "Oh I don't know... you certainly looked as though

you were trying to swallow the mudblood's face" Oh the delicious look of horror

on traitor #1 face was testing my ability to stay unnoticed and ugh yuck he had

caught them making out. Flicking my eyes towards the cause, I noticed a bored

look I knew very well, I decided to have some fun. "So where's Saint Potter I

wouldn't have bothered if I knew he wasn't coming to your rescue". I sent a

lust spell, confusion marked Draco's eyes !? wait. since when did I call Malfoy

Draco? anyways that spell was certainly running it's course...damn Dra..MALFOY

had a decent sized problem now and I wasn't the only one to notice. "Ew merlin

are you a Poof? is that why you're always stalking Po..Harry?" Once again confusion

swirled in those beautiful gray eyes. Wait did I just call Dra..MALFOY beautiful?!

Oh merlin he's blushing! "Shut up Weasley"

**Please leave a review I really want to know what you guys think =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Damn now i'm starting to have a "problem" get your head together Potter

now is not the time. "Whatever poof" Granger and Weasel started to walk

away and I was about to had I not been stunned like a mouse by Draco.

******************WARNING LEMON SCENE********************

"So Potter" he whispered damn why is voice so damn sexy "what are you

doing stalking your friends...hmm?" Fuck! even my nipples are hardening.

He took off my cloak and took my appearance in and...smirked? "Thought

you could get away with hitting me with that lust spell? let's just see if you

can deal with the not so little problem you created then." closing in on me

like I was his prey he pressed up behind me and I could feel every. single.

bloody. inch. Fuck! "Fuck Potter" he hissed as he started to rub against my

very appreciative arse. Gripping my hips he slowly dry humped into me and

we both started breathing loudly "muffliato" I waved and I quickly spun us

both into an hidden alcove. His stupefy was half assed although now I think

it was on purpose. We started to rub our, sadly, fully clothed cocks together.

Both of us cursing up a storm and both wanting to take the lead, we were so

close! "FUCK!" we both screamed as we came. ******Lemon Over*******

Panting just laying there we both clean ourselves off and just stare at each other.

(**yet again please don't kill me! please leave a review =)


End file.
